Pokemon Challenges and Ideas
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Basicly it's challenges and Idea for you reader and writers to make a story out of. Have fun and go with the flow.


This is a list of challenges/ideas for several fan fictions.

As a writer I have several ideas but I'm thinking of seeing if anyone can take my ideas into a great story and thus might help me get out writers block faster so I can finish what I already have.

So, in other words if you take an idea/challenge please let me know so I can read it later.

Note: All Ideas and challenges have some conditions to them and others do not, I give a basic idea for it and you decide the rest.

Also should a challenge not have a name that means I have no idea what to give a hint name. The names are just to help me focus and you are not required to keep the name.

Pokemon Challenges and Ideas (Note: **NO HAREMS**! UNLESS Stated otherwise) and any and all parings must with the approved below if I haven't already given the pairing. (O,C.s are acceptable but they must fit the following: Story, Cannon Character's Personality in the story, and must have a good back story.)

* * *

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Hentai - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (T to M).

**Hentai**

1. Ash x (Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Lorelei, Karen, Janine, Jasmine, Clair, Flanery, Phobe, Cynthia, or Elsa)

2. Gary x (Erika, Janine, Karen, Flanery, Jasmine, Cynthia, or Phobe)

3. Lance x Clair

4. Morty x (Sabrina, Phobe, Lorelei, Karen, Erika, or Flanery)

5. Riley x (Lorelei, Flanery, or Karen)

6. Steven x (Jasmine, Phobe, Flanery, or Lorelei)

7. Volkner x (Flanery, Elsa, or Cynthia)

8. Grimsly x (Karen, Sabrina, Phobe, Gardina, or Dawn)

9. Brawley x (Annabel, Flanery, or Maylene)

10. Sir Aaron x (Sabrina or Phobe)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Yuri/Yaoi - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (K+ to T+) = T+ is borderline (M) but isn't.

**Yuri**

1. Misty x (Erika, Janine, Lorelei, Jasmine, Flanery, or Phobe)

2. Erika x (Misty, Janine, Sabrina, Lorelei, Flanery, Phobe, or Cyntheia)

3. Janine x (Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Karen, Phobe, or Cyntheia)

4. Sabrina x (Erika, Janine, Karen, Lorelei, Flanery, or Phobe.)

5. Lorelei x (Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Karen, Flanery, Phobe, or Cyntheia)

6. Karen x (Janine, Sabrina, Lorelei, Flanery, or Phobe)

7. Jasmine x (Clair, Elsa, Winola, or Skyla)

8. Clair x (Jasmine, Flanery, or Skyla)

9. Flanery x (Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Lorelei, Karen, Clair, Phobe, Cyntheia, or Elsa)

10. Winola x (Jasmine or Skyla)

11. Phobe x (Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Lorelei, Karen, or Flanery)

12. Maylene x Annabel

13. Cynthia x (Erika, Janine, Lorelei, Flanery, Elsa, or Catline)

14. Elsa x (Jasmine, Flanery, Cynthia, or Skyla)

15. Skyla x (Jasmine, Clair, Flanery, Winola, or Elsa)

16. Catline x (Cynthia or Annabel)

17. Annabel x (Maylene or Catline)

**Yaoi**

1. Ash x (Gary, Lance, Morty, Will, Brawley, Steven, Riley, Sir Aaron, Volkner, or Grimsly)

2. Gary x (Ash, Morty, Steven, Riley, Volkner, or Grimsly)

3. Lance x (Ash or Steven)

4. Morty x (Ash, Gary, Riley, Sir Aaron, Steven, Volkner, or Grimsly)

5. Will x (Ash or Grimsly)

6. Brawley x (Ash, Riley, or Steven)

7. Steven x (Ash, Gary, Lance, Morty, Brawley, Riley, or Grimsly)

8. Riley x (Ash, Gary, Morty, Sir Aaron, Brawley, Steven, Volkner, or Grimsly)

9. Volker x (Ash, Gary, Morty, Riley, or Grimsly)

10. Grimsly x (Ash, Gary, Morty, Will, Steven, Riley, or Volkner)

11. Sir Aaron x (Ash, Morty, or Riley)

* * *

With all that said everything else will set in each challenge or idea.

1. Pokemon Retold = I know, I know same old thing but in this there are catches. Ash starts his journey but he has the power of Aura. His first Pokemon is a Shiny Male Glaceon. (Due to the fact pretty much everyone always making Glaceon a female.) (Ash's Paring can be any of the above approved, side pairings must be of the approved.)

2. Celestial Tribunal = This is a tale of friendship, love, hurt, comfort, family, betrayal, and Acceptance. (Main Charcters are: Sabrina, Morty, Karen, Grimsly) All parings must conside with the approved above.) Also note that the Following Pokemon must be apart of the main plot: Shiny Mew, Azelf, Lucario, and Zoroark

3. Shadow Aura = Right before Ash goes to Sinnoh he finally gets to meet his father which is Grimsly and on his way to sinnoh meets Riley and gets traing in the use of Aura. (The Pokemon Ash must have with him in Sinnoh and anywhere else you may take him, Raichi(Pikachu accidently evolves), Lucario (Must start with Riolu = egg given to him by Riley), Zorroark (Must start with Zoura = egg given to him by his father Grimsly), Glaceon (Male). Pairings must be from the approved above.

4. = In this, the only thing you really need to do is somehow make Ash the Champian of ethier (Kanto, Johto, or Sinnoh), and Pikachu evolve into Raichu. Pairings must be from the approved above.

5. = In this Gary, Erika, and Janine end up lost on some island and lots of things happen. Pairings = Erika x Gary x Janine. Have some legendary be the reason why they are stuck.

6. Ice Master = Ash becomes an Ice type Master, Ash's First Pokemon Shiny Glaceon (Pokemon), other Pokemon that he must end up with, Weavile, Cloyster, Dewgong, Beartic, Froslass, Lapras, Articuno, He can also have other types but the type of Pokemon he uses must all know ice type moves. Also Ash ice powers.

7. Emotions of the Mind = Ash as Psychic powers becomes a psychic type trainer. First Pokemon = two shiney Ralts, one normal Ralts, (One (Male) Shiny Ralts evolves to Gallade, One (Male) Shiney Ralts never evolves, the Normal (Female) Ralts evolves in Gardevoir), Ash must end up with, Alakazam, Hypno, Slowking, Espeon, Starmie, Xatu, Any others you like. (Ash/Sabrina, Phobe/Morty, any other pairing approved above.)

8. = When Ash starts his journey his first Pokemon is Shiny Vulpix (Come up with the how and must evovle to Ninetails before or after Challenging ethier Sabrina or Blaine), Ash is actually smart.

Ash if you have him have traveling companions that were/are gym leaders/elite four/champions here is your list of options: Erika, Sabrina, Lorelei, Morty, Karen, Phobe, Steven, Volkner, or Grimsly. If as for travellying companions that are noteable but not gym leaders/elite four/champions here is your list of options: Gary, Annabel, Riley, Ethan(Gold), Dawn, or an O.C. of your. As far as pairings must be from the approved above.

9. Sinnoh is Home = In this after Ash fails win at the Silver League in Jhoto, he decides to take being a trainer more seriously. Ash's Pikachu after mastering a lot agrees to evolve into Raichu, Ash gets his Haunter back and it evolves into Gengar, etc. he train all his Pokemon will still devoleping stronger bonds with them. He skips going to Houen and head to Sinnoh and while their Ash as a new adventure but when everything is happening Ash contemplate what he should do for Sinnoh has somehow become more of a home to him that any place before all due to one person.

Ash has to have at least 1 to 3 legendary Pokemon. Here are your options (Moltress, Articuno, Zapados, Mew, Mew two (Kanto), Ho-oh, Lugia, Suicune, Celebi (Jhoto), Mespirit, Azelf, Diagla, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Cressilla, and Shaymin (Sinnoh))

Ash's Pairing must be from Sinnoh are someone who he meets up with at Sinnoh and is for some reason staying. Example Jasmine as passed the gym leader title down to her little sister and has moved to sinnoh.


End file.
